Dancing
by The Insane Mind Reader
Summary: Sakura is upset at the possibility of losing her life in a suicidal mission, and importantly, leaving Sasuke who was only beginning to open up to her


**Alright, this really isn't my best work, so, my only defence is that I tried my best. Good reading!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Kimimoto-san. The song "Dancing" belongs to Elisa. **

**P.S. The lyrics probably aren't correct (orderwise). **

* * *

**Dancing**

_Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you_

I was slowly losing my sanity. But if I knew that, then I probably wasn't right? But then again, maybe that was the trick to confuse me into thinking I wasn't insane when I really am. I think it's just from the debriefing of the upcoming mission. I shook my head to clear my head. Insane or not, I have to put all of my attention in this exercise, or I will really lose my life.

_If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather_

I'm really glad Sasuke trusts me to train with him. He seems to open up to me during training. He's so distant with everyone else. Ever since he betrayed Sound and returned, my shoulders were the ones he leaned and cried on, metaphorically speaking of course.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon_

_Whoosh!_ I tilted my head back in time to barely miss his flying fist. I back-flipped onto a nearby tree branch to conceal myself (no, I'm not hiding….just….regrouping…). I closed my eyes to let a few tears seep through. Today might be the last day I'm ever going to see everyone I love. Of course, a lot of them are dead because of the constant waging battles.

_My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking  
No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

I was too busy silently crying to see the Uchiha sneak up on me. He must have notice me crying because he slipped his arms around me. I turned around to burying my head into his chest. How long we were there, I don't know.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me_

After I was done, I told him that I was to leave for a mission as a medical nin. This mission was guaranteed to be a suicidal one. I couldn't bear to see his expression. So I continued to look at the damp spot I made on his jounin vest.

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists_

He suddenly placed his finger under my chin and lifted my head so my eyes meet his with ease. His love and trust for me is so passionate that for a moment that I believed that I could come out of the mission alive. My heart was fluttering so much in my throat. I smiled at him, and continued training with him, knowing that whatever happens, I would always love him. This, I told him with my stammering voice and through my little hiccups.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you__  
_

Pale hand clenched tightly in the thundering hailstorm. The pale dark haired young man doesn't seem to mind them at all. In fact, he doesn't seem to notice it at all. His empty black eyes are focused on the white marble tombstone that was imprinted with a small pink sakura blossom under the name Haruno Sakura. His eyes then suddenly traveled down past the gibberish they wrote about who she was. He stood there glaring slightly at the three offending letters. He shook his head, and pulled a small pendant out of his pocket and left on the tombstone, smiling lightly before putting on the cold mask again. The pendant was a red and white fan. The three letters…..

_**K.I.A**_

* * *

**Alright, my first fanfiction in AGES!! I apologize for being so detailed and so tedious. Like any author, I would like your comments (constructive ones please, if you have nothing nice to say that isn't being helpful, don't say it at all). Other than that, please review!!**


End file.
